Thousand Days
by Rhiannon
Summary: Taichi misses Yamato-chan. ;_;


"Thousand Days"  
  
Author: Rhiannon  
Rating: yaoi, a little citrusy   
Summary: Taichi misses Yamato during his absence in the Dark Masters' arc.  
Notes: ;_; I miss my Yamato-chan! Come back! Oh, and I know when it gets to Taichi's thoughts, he's a bit more eloquent than your average eleven-year-old ('Course, through out the whole fic, he's rather advanced for your average eleven-year-old -_^)...;;^_^ Oh, and to clear up confusion, it goes like this: thrid, first, memory, first, third.   
-------------------------  
"Thousand Days"  
  
The closest you've ever come to me  
Was to help me up the stairs.  
You stood in the middle of the stairway.  
You nearly dragged me up the stairs.  
"You've been asleep."  
"Well, I've been asleep for how long?" she says.  
"Why do you question me?"  
He says, "You never cared about time before, my friend."  
  
It was night, they sat by a campfire, roasting marshmellows. They were all in a circle, sitting on logs. Except for one. He sat, turned away from them, about a meter away. He tried to hide his pain, but they knew. They were in pain, too. But, then, they weren't leader, now were they?   
He never wanted it to end up like this. If he had known that this was going to happen, he would have said, "Fuck the war, let's get stronger first" or whatever it was that the other had wanted. The other...The other had left, just saying it was something he had to do. Nothing more. The other didn't even say good bye. Didn't he realize what he meant? And now, that seemed so long ago...  
  
Seems like a thousand days since you've been gone...  
It seems like a thousand days since you've been gone...  
  
I remember it so clearly..."I still have to go...it's something I have to do." And with that, you just left. Like it was that easy- easy for all of us to forget you. Easy for me to forget you. You didn't even bother to say good bye to me...  
I thought we meant something to you...I thought I meant something to you. Funny how we can be so wrong...I mean, do you think I attacked you so that you'd leave again? No, I wanted you to stay forever...I never wanted for you to leave me. And when you come back again, I won't let you get away that easily...I never want to loose you ever again.  
I miss you more than anything. You were the most important thing in my life...you were the best thing in it. You are the one that I count on to tell me when I'm wrong, when I'm being stupid, when I'm right. You meant everything to me.  
And to see you just to toss it aside like that, no explanation, no reason and you expect me sit here and take it? They all expect me to sit here and be brave, to be strong. I can't without you here with me.   
I wonder what you're doing right now...Are you thinking about me? Do you still care about me?   
You are going to come back, right? I mean, you can't avoid us forever. I just hope you come back soon...Do you have any idea how painful this is for me? And it's not like *I* can go off and sulk. No, I have to lead this group of..."losers", I believe, was how you put it.  
My heart lies here in peices, and you didn't even see that today, when you saved u- when your digimon saved us. Maybe you did, and you just didn't care. You talk about me being cold and heartless...but what about you? I never left my friends behind. And I'd never desert you like you did to me.  
And the hardest part is that you can cry. You don't have to pretend to be strong and like you have all the answers. I can't. I don't know how much longer I can hold back the tears...I just want you to come back to me, to know that you're okay. Because if you're okay, then I can know that everything is going to turn out alright, that we'll get through this.  
Don't you remember me? Don't you remember what I said to you? Didn't you know that I meant every bit of what I said, never mind what I did with you?  
  
You're not my friend, you're not my love.  
And this is something that we really don't discuss.  
If there is no time, and there is no place.  
And if there was, well, you'd never leave a trace.  
And as all arch angels will do to you,  
And as all arch enemies will finally do to you, too.  
Well, I found you.  
  
It had happened just about a few weeks earlier...They had defeated Myototismon. It was night, and all were asleep except for two... They camped out by a beach, and he watched the waves gently hit the shore.  
"You're still awake, too?" Another came and sat beside him.  
"Yeah...Hey, Yamato?"   
"Hm-hmmm?"  
"Thanks for holding my hand, incase I got scared today...It meant alot to me."  
He smiled. "Did you get scared?"  
"If seing the devil himself didn't scare me, arrows being flung at me sure as hell didn't."  
"It...was nothing, really."  
"Still, it was nice..." He stared off into the violet sky. "It's something I wouldn't mind doing again..." He placed his hand ontop of the blonde's, squeezing it. The blonde blushed.  
"And, you know...you're cute when you blush." This made the blonde become bright red.  
He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. He brought his lips up to the blonde's cheek, kissing it softly.  
"T-taichi...?" The blonde withdrew his hand from under the brunette's and placed it to the cheek.  
"What?"  
"What was *that* for?"  
"What was what for?" He grinned, enjoying the little game.  
"Why did y-you- you know!" He crossed his arms in frustration.  
"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"  
"B-but-" He drew a deep breath. "Why did you kiss me?" His voice was a whisper.  
The brunette cracked up with laughter. "Because, like I said, you're cute when you blush and right now, if you were any cuter, it'd have to be illegal." (Our little Taichi, with the cheesy pick-up lines. ^_-)  
Totally embarassed, the blonde got up and began to run off.   
"You think I'm going to let you get away?" With a sly grin, he pounced on the blonde, giving him a mouthful of sand.  
He sat, straddled on top of the blonde, his hands gripping the blonde's shoulders. Spitting the sand out of his mouth, he replied, "Taichi, could you get off of me?!"  
"What, you don't like this?"  
"Wh-what? It's uncomfortable! Especially with your...digging into me- hey! You're enjoying this, aren't you?! Now get the fuck off of me!"  
Sighing, the brunette got off. "You take the fun out of everthing, Yamato." Playfully, he stuck his tounge out.  
He sat up, brushing the sand off of his face. "Me?! I'm not the little hentai with his dick sticking out like yours is!"  
The brunette blushed, crossing his arms. "Maybe you turn me on, okay? And why are you looking there, anyway?"  
"I-I what?"  
"I like you *alot*, Yamato. Is there a problem with that?"   
"N-no..."  
He smiled. "Good. I'm glad."  
"So that's why...By the way, I like you alot, too...That's not a problem, is it?"  
He pounced on top of the boy, sending him back. Once he had stradled on top of the blonde's stomach, he replied, "I hope it isn't."  
He gripped the blonde's upper arms and proceeded to plant feather-light touches with his lips up and down the boy's neck and shoulder. He pushed his lips hard against the blonde's as he lifted the boy's shirt off.  
He gripped one of the blonde's nipple between his teeth, licking the tip with his tougne. The blonde let out a yelp. "Taichi...that...hurts!" Without much luck, he tried to push him off.  
The brunette stopped, looking into the blonde's blue eyes. "It's suppose to hurt! At least, I think...That's what these two boys did in one of my mom's videos."  
"Wh-what? What else was in this video?"  
"I dunno if you'd like it..."  
"Still, I'm curious."  
The brunette whispered something into the blonde's ear. The blonde blushed slightly. "I know that I'd like it."  
"Really? We could try it some time. But first we need to get our hands on the whipped cream and stuff." He smiled.   
"Taichi? Can I go to sleep now?"  
"What? Of course you can."  
"Then you need to get off of me."  
The brunette got off of the blonde, and laid beside the boy. "Once we get home, we'll do that..."  
The blonde nodded. "It sounds like it might be fun."   
"You know, Yamato...You're special to me...I can't imagine what it'd be like without you...I know we haven't known each other all that long, but you're the greatest thing in my life, right now." He brushed his lip against the blonde's cheek.  
"Thank you...that means alot to me..." Together, the two fell asleep on that beach.  
  
Quiet now, songbird, just for one night.  
Well, I know that you love to sing.  
And, oh baby, well, I know that you love to write.  
You live by the light of the moon,  
And I live by the light of desire.  
Ooh, such words to her, over the phone.  
Just how many people are there with you now?  
  
That night by the beach...that was a special night, for me. And at the time, I thought it was for you. But now...now, I'm not sure. And now that you're gone, does that mean we're not going to do *that* when we're back on Earth?  
Things have been different without you, I'm just not as happy. I'm not happy, period. I want you back here, with me. I want to know that you're okay. And just so that you know, Takeru misses you, too. He doesn't sleep as easily anymore.  
I'm looking after Takeru for you, just until you get back. I have to make sure he's okay since you're not here...He may have grown, but he still needs you, Yamato. I need you. We all do.  
Fact is, none of us have laughed or smiled or been anything but down in the dumps since you've been gone. It's like a part of us is missing, and we'll never get it back with out you.  
It hurts so much without you...The thought of loosing you and not knowing it keeps me awake. The hope that you'll return keeps me going. You will return, right? You have to. We still have so much to do together, you and me.  
It's gotten colder and darker without you...what can I do to make you realize how much I need you? To make you realize how much I love you?   
I wonder how you're doing...Have you thought about me? Do I mean anything at all to you?  
When you come back, you're never, never getting away. I'm not going to let you leave us a third time, Yamato. I'm not going to let you leave me again.  
I love you...I miss you...  
  
Well, I can see the trouble.  
The sun is here today now, and I requested a storm.  
But I, like some kind of TIME/LIFE edition, tradition, competition  
Being the only things I have to remember...the great signers and the great players.  
  
A little boy came up to him. "Taichi?"  
He shook himself out of his thoughts. "What is it, Takeru?"  
The boy had tears in his eyes. "What if something happens to Onii-chan?"  
He faked a smile. "Nothing will. He's strong, and he's got Gabumon with him."  
The boy clung to him. "Why did he leave us? Doesn't he like us?"  
He stroked the boy's hair, his hat off. "I don't know why he left us...But I know that he likes us. Especially you. You mean alot to him, Takeru."  
The boy sobbed softly in his lap. "I need my Onii-chan!"  
"Be strong, Takeru. You know he wouldn't want you here, crying."  
The young boy stopped, whiping his face. "You're right, Taichi. He doesn't cry- he's a big boy. And I can be a big boy, too."  
He litely hugged the boy. "I know you can do it...but I'll be here if you need an onni-chan. Just until Yamato comes back."   
The boy gave a small smile. "Really?"  
He nodded.   
"I'm glad. I just hope he comes back soon. I miss him, Taichi."  
"I miss him, too, Takeru. Why don't I tell you a story and then I'll tuck you in."  
For the first time in a long time, he smiled. The boy smiled, too. "Okay!"  
  
And if the sun warms up the rain,  
And the rain puts out the sun,  
Why does the greates love become the greatest pain?  
Thousand days....It seems like a thousand days since you've been gone.  
So where are you?  
Sometimes I hear you crying.  
But I wake up, and still, I wake up crying.  
Seems like a thousand days since you've been gone.  
Well, it seems like a thousand days.  
---------------------------  
;_; I miss Yamato-chan! And in the episode where Puppetmon dies...Taichi's face said that he misses him, too. He seemed to be the saddest. Did you notice that?


End file.
